Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety and for all purposes.
Castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC) is the second leading cause of cancer death among men in the United States. Current treatment options, including docetaxel-based chemotherapy and more recently Sipuleucel-T, have been shown to improve survival by only 2 to 4 months. Furthermore, androgen ablation—a mainstay treatment for advanced prostate cancer—is coming under increasing scrutiny due to the well-documented reduction in the quality of life, unclear impact on survival, and increasingly better understood ill-effects on cardiovascular health. Development of new therapeutic strategies for advanced prostate cancer represents an urgent need in today's clinical landscape.